


The worst taste in men

by captainhurricane



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Reyes invited Scott for a little relaxing time. Scott knows just the thing.





	The worst taste in men

**Author's Note:**

> shrug emoji
> 
> also no worries there are no spoilers, just dudes beings guys

A gloved hand slides through dark hair, a smile plays on Reyes Vidal’s devilishly handsome face. That hint of gold in his eyes seems even brighter when illuminated by Kadara’s sun.

The man between his legs shifts and noses further into Reyes’ bared crotch, hands curiously trailing up and down Reyes’ thighs. That infuriating mouth is nowhere close to where Reyes wishes it was, instead spends too much time in nibbling that tiny sliver of bared abdomen.

“I have to say, I’m getting a little bored in here,” Reyes murmurs, slides his fingers once more through Scott’s hair and tugs. Scott’s eyebrow rises, his hand curling around the base of Reyes’ cock and squeezing.

“Shit-“ Reyes startles, tugs on that fistful of hair harder and Scott grins. His cheeks are pleasantly flushed, have been since he slid into Reyes’ room at the club and slid down on his knees without even kissing Reyes hello.

“For someone who claims he’s never sucked a man before you seem to know what to do perfectly well,” Reyes huffs, can’t quite keep the smirk away because Scott is finally suckling on the leaking tip, his heavenly hands helping the swollen member stay where they both want it to be.

“Kinda helps having a dick myself,” Scott purrs and goes down, Reyes exhales sharply and keeps his grip on Scott’s hair tight.

“Oh, baby,” Reyes purrs right back. “I don’t think I believe your supposed innocence.” He pushes Scott’s head back down. Scott’s eyes flutter closed as his mouth- his heavenly, beautiful, perfect mouth- closes around Reyes’ cock and sucks him deeper. “There you go, you can do it, darling.”

Ruling Kadara be damned, if Reyes could just sit here forever and watch the wet, downright obscene slide of his cock into the fucking human Pathfinder’s wet, wet mouth he would. Scott struggles, his fingers digging deep against the leather of Reyes’ trousers- pulled somewhere close to his knees- but instead of pulling away, he just takes it.

Reyes groans when Scott’s tongue circles around the tip, presses so hard against it that a shudder runs through Reyes’ entire body; he rewards his man by moving his hips onwards again and calling Scott every single pet name he can think of, just to see Scott’s cheeks flush a deeper, more delicious red.

“There you go, don’t be so hasty, my darling, you’ll just choke-“ Reyes huffs and leans closer to his lover, cups that beloved, flushed face between his gloved hands. Reyes’ cock pops out of Scott’s mouth, leaving a thin trail of saliva and semen in its wake. Scott licks it away and hums, doesn’t make the face Reyes expects him to make.

“Wouldn’t mind choking if it’s you, Reyes,” Scott says, his voice a little hoarse and if that doesn’t get Reyes going, nothing does.

“Whatever I did to deserve you, I have no clue but I delight in it,” Reyes groans and gives Scott another tug, tries to pull him up, up but Scott refuses to budge, instead swallows Reyes deep, too deep because Scott gags, pulls back to spit a gobble of semen and saliva to the floor and goes right back into it. Reyes digs both of his hands into Scott’s hair and pushes with his hips, lets his own eyes close.

“I was merely thinking that I want to kiss you, sweetest, but who am I to deny if you want to, unh, finish the job-“ Reyes huffs, his laughter breathless.

“Already kissing one part of you,” Scott purrs between sucks and licks and indeed, kisses  placed against Reyes’ swollen, aching flesh.

“Come on, baby, I think, _nnh,_ my balls need a little attention- ah- too, oh, darling-“ Reyes is faintly aware of his head hitting the backrest when Scott, bless his determined brain, goes straight for the kill and starts fondling Reyes’ balls with slick, hot hands. Scott’s mouth soon joins, Scott’s own noises muffled but no less delicious.

Reyes can’t help the moans that start coming out when the telltale tingling starts running through his body, his hips twitching rather uncontrollably. He tries to let out a warning for Scott, but every word that comes out becomes a groan or a moan or God forbid, a whimper and Scott takes his dick into his mouth like a fucking champ and Reyes unloads, his fingers so tight in Scott’s hair that it’s gotta hurt but Scott merely sucks and sucks and drinks his spill like it was something utterly delicious and Reyes has the fleeting thought that if his soul gets sucked through his cock then it’s gotta taste like shit.

But Scott doesn’t seem to mind. When he finally withdraws- after some coughing and clearing of his throat- and Reyes can crack his eyes open, Scott has the most shit-eating grin on his face.

“Holy-“ Reyes starts but can’t quite finish.

“I lied,” Scott says cheerfully.

Reyes blinks. “About?” He pulls off his gloves, eyes on his companion.

Scott winks. “Not the first time I’ve sucked cock.”

Reyes throws his gloves at him. “You rascal.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have my own share of problems with me:a (and the me-universe in general, no matter how much i fucking love it) but Reyes Vidal is not one of them.


End file.
